The Dark Angel
by EmoFox112
Summary: I love betrayal stories so i'll try my luck, First story. Percy has been betrayed by everyone he knew, so he runs away and finds out he has an unusual past. Also I own nothing.
1. Running

** Hello everyone, I'm new to writing to Fanfiction and it will be amazing if you won't flame me. If you do, well, I don't care. Anyways, here is my first story.**

I stood at the edge of the border. A lone tear went down my face. _Where did things go so wrong_? _ Oh wait I remember my home, my family betrayed me. Poseidon drowned my parents and disowned me, Annabeth left me, and only to find out she was cheating on me. All of the campers forgot me. Even Thalia, Nico, and Grover. _

I sighed. It was only after the dream things started to go wrong.

(FLASHBACK)

_In the dream, he was in a place of pure darkness. It didn't feel like the __Tartarus, but more homely. He wasn't afraid, but he was strangely happy. Then out came a lady in a pitch black dress like it was made from darkness itself._

_ "I'm sorry, my son, for your troubles are not yet over." She said smiling sadly._

_ "Wait, who are you, what more troubles am I going to have?" I asked._

_ "All in due time." Was all she said. _

_ I then jolted up from my bed, panting hard. Questions ran through my head. Who way that lady? She had more power than any god. I looked at my clock at the side of my bed. 1:23am. I groaned. Well I'll try to go to sleep again. The rest of the night was uneventful._

(FLASHBACK END)

"Well, I guess this is what she was talking about," I muttered.

Suddenly a bright fiery flash appeared in front of me and I quickly covered my eyes.

"Lady Hestia, I'm guessing your going to try and stop me."

She smiled at me sadly, "No, I know I can talk you out of leaving, but I'd like to make you my champion."

I was shocked, but stuttered out," Y-y-es Lady Hestia, I would be honored."

I was engulfed with a nice, warm fire and a golden light

"I hereby title you my champion, you now have the ability to create food out of thin air and grant you with fire abilities."She chanted

As she ended, I felt more powerful, stronger, and faster.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia." And with that, she flashed out.

_Well, this is it…_ and I ran out of the border.


	2. Gone

** Forgot to put disclaimer… oh well, just know I don't own anything. And also I have school and life to do, so don't expect daily or weekly chapters.**

I just ran, and ran in no obvious direction. For an hour, I just ran. Panting heavily, I rested against a tree and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Morning**

I groaned as I got up. The stiff ground wasn't comfortable at all. I stated to stretch and winced at all the cracks. Looking at my surroundings, I found out I didn't bring my bag. I had food, clothes, ambrosia, _nectar__, _and a bunch of other stuff.

_Well, better find some kind of town. _And with that thought, he headed in a general direction.

My feet were killing me. I've been walking for hours and no signs of humanity. Well, Grover would like that. Instantly I felt a sharp pang in my chest. His betrayal hit me hard. He was one of my best friends.

I shook my head. _I need to stay focused. The past is in the past._

After a few minutes, a found a small town with a store where I could get supplies. I went in and gathered what I needed. _Tent, useful. Backpack, definitely. Dried food, yes, a_nd so on and so forth.When he got to the cashier, he looked at him skeptically.

"Kid, do you have any idea how much all that costs?"the cashier questioned.

I snapped my fingers and said," _I have paid for everything and you will ask no questions"_

"Ya, ok" the cashier answered dazed and I walked out of the store equipment and all. 

I walked about 3 miles outside town and set up camp. There was a steam nearby and tall trees if I needed to hide. I built my tent which took me a long time because of my dyslexia and went hunting. I got my book, _How to make a snare trap, _ and my hunting knife and went into the woods.

I built multiply snares and was happy with what I built. I tested some and they worked pretty well. It was already dark and surprisingly no monsters. After the Giant War, monster attacks dropped heavily and everyone was happy.

There it was again. The sharp pain in my heart. _Just focus on the future, _I told myself and went to my tent.

I was tired. Walked a long unknown distance, gathered supplies, carried them a 3 mile long path, built snares, and other thing. And so I laid dawn in my tent, an when I did, black tendrils came out of nowhere.

I struggled but the tings were to strong and the last thing he saw was a tendril covering his eyes.

**CLIFHANGER. Yup, so what do you think is going to happen to Percy. Also I am going to add a poll for Percy's pairing. Ok, bye guys and gals.**

**-The darkest hero/Emo Fox**


End file.
